Smallville Continuity: Cyborg
by zod90
Summary: Six months after the end of season 11 of Smallville continues in my mew fan fiction. Will try and release a chapter weekly or bi-weekly.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **:Metropolis:**

Six months has past since the war against the monitors. Six months of working as a construction worker and helping rebuild metropolis. Even after the city was destroyed twice the people of metropolis feel safe. But that's only because the world as we know it now has a team of heroes to protect it from all danger.

I'By the way my name is Victor Stone, but the people who really know me know me as Cyborg.

Today was a normal day in metropolis, I was on my way to work when suddenly I hear something. It was like a weird swoosh sound. Of course only I can hear because I have super hearing because I have robotic parts in my body. All of sudden I noticed that swooshing sound was getting closer till all of a….

"Woah! Whats going on," I yelled

"Easy there big guy its just me Clark," Clark said with a grin.

As I glanced I noticed who spoke and it was Clark but he was wearing his kryptonian outfit that made him into the man that he is today, Superman.

We were heading to his usual spot on top of the daily planet.

When we arrived to the top of I building he placed me down. While I readjusted myself after just flying around with the man of steel. I asked him the obvious, "So whats up Clark? Whats with the sudden urgency of picking me up?"

"I need your help Victor. Ever since the attack of the monitors, I feel that there will be another eminent danger," Clark said.

"What are you asking of me?" Victor asked.

"I need you to start another justice league from behind the scenes. For when the time comes and I need you, we will be ready." As Clark requested Victor looked at him with shock.

Victor stood there trying to process what Clark was asking him. He was thinking why was clark asking this of him. Is there really something that dangerous coming.

"I… I don't even know where to start?" Victor asked.

Clark smirked and said, "I already have something setup for you. You are going to meet with a Dr. Magnus, he is currently working on an A.I. Robotics program that can turn metal into humanoid robots."

I looked at Clark in awe as he said this to me. I had no words to say, other than, "When do I start?"

 **:Earth 4/PanAmerica:**

A shadowy figure came into view out an alleyway with a evil grin. After thinking for a moment he finally spoke. " _They destroyed my home. I will get my revenge. They will pay for what they have done. Ha ha ha. But first I'm going to make this Earth my new home. Im going to create my army from the remnants of these humans."_

The shadowy figure disappeared into darkness of the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Skip to content **Chapter 2**

 **Chapter 2**

:Argus **Lab, Beijing, China:**

Yesterday started as a normal day till I got a sudden surprisefrom my good friend Clark. Today my morning receives another surprise from another visit from my good friend Clark. But instead of taking me to the top of the **Daily** Planet building, I'm in China. Not just anywhere in China mind you. I'm at a secret lab that belongs to A.R.G.U.S. in Beijing, China.

So now that my life is receiving a crash course of being leader of a secret justice league for Superman. I kind of wish I wasn't chosen for this important job, but also I'm excited to see what kind of humanoids Dr. Magnus created.

As we walk through the hallways if the secret lab Clark and I reach our destination. By the lab door there was sign that read:

 _ **Dr. Magnus**_

 _ **Professor of Elementics**_

 _ **A.R.G.U.S. Labs**_

 _ **Beijing Facility**_

As we walked into the lab room I saw a man in a white lab coat. As I was looking I could only assume that he was Dr. Magnus.

"Aaah hello," said Magnus as he turned to face us.

"Dr. Magnus good to see you again. How are things?" Clark asked.

"Never better Superman but as I said last time we met the pleasure is always mine. Is this the young man that you told me about in your last visit?" Magnus asked as he looked at Victor.

"Yup Dr. Magnus meet Victor Stone," Clark said.

Magnus put his hand out for a hand shake. As Magnus did so Victor chimed, "Nice to meet you. I'm very excited to work with you."

"Good follow me and I'm going to show you what we are working with," Magnus said.

Dr. Magnus led us farther into the lab till we reached a point to where we saw seven metallic orbs. They weren't any regular orbs they were made from metallic materials and had glowing light protruding blue light. The blue light was resonating as if they were alive.

"Here they are boys my creations. These are what I call Responsometers, microcomputers capable of animating constructs, bringing them to life. These constructs are the basis of my A.I. Or as you may know as artificial intelligence. Each Responsometer has the capability to make a free-thinking humanoid when combined with any earth-made or man-man metal. Once the Responsometer combines with the metal it becomes a sentient that could be used for any purpose given to it," Magnus explained with excitement.

"But obviously in our case they will be used for good by helping protect civilians from danger. And that's where you come in Victor. You will train these humanoids to be your future team of heroes," Superman responded.

Victor thought for a moment as he took it all in. "I just have one question. Have you tested the Responsometers with any metals as of yet Dr. Magnus?" Victor asked with some hope that it yes.

"No Victor I haven't because according to Superman we were waiting on someone to assist me. That someone is you," Magnus said with some encouragement.

Victor thought in his head oh geese what did I get myself into. Victor scratched his head for a moment because he didn't know anything about humanoids. All he could do was hope for the best outcome in Clark's secret league idea.

"Well I am going to let you two get right to it. I have other matters to attend to," Superman said with confidence that Victor and Magnus will succeed.

As Superman left Magnus spoke up and said, "Thank you Superman, we won't let you down."

Superman smiled and responded back, "I know everything is in good hands now that Victor is here with you. Good luck to the both of you."

Both Magnus and Victor waved bye to Superman. Then Victor looked at Magnus and asked the obvious question again, "When do we start?"

 **:Earth 4/Veidt Enterprises, New York City, New York:**

A young looking man was sitting at his desk looking out the window while he was waiting. A knock on the door and a blue figure walked in.

"Aaah Jonathan. Thank you for showing up on such short notice. Im just a little confused on why you didn't just teleport here," said the man.

Manhattan glance at the man and responded, "Well I wanted to take the scenic route today Adrian. If that's ok with you."

Adrian Veidt and Dr. Manhattan were always the best of friends no matter the differences. But before Adrian knew Manhattan as the blue figure today. They both grew up together and started the company from the ground up. Adrian still remembers what his human form looked like. For Dr. Manhattan's name will always be in Adrian's mind as Jonathan Osterman. And also the mistake Adrian made that led to Jonathan's god-like transformation.

"So Adrian what is it that you wanted?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

:Argus Lab, Beijing, China:

After situating myself into my new home I head back to the Dr. Magnus's lab. I was kinda of excited and scared at the same time. I had tons of excitement because I was going to part of creating new life in sentient beings. But I was also scared because what if something went wrong. I would definitely let Clark down if something bad happened in the lab. Especially since I just got here and it's my official first day on the job.

I headed off to the lab where Dr. Magnus was located. When I got to the lab finally, I walked in to a frantic Dr. Magnus. I couldn't tell if he was excited or nervous about the next phase of his experiment.

"Hey doc? What's going on?" Victor asked while scratching his head.

Magnus stopped what he was doing and looked at Victor in the doorway. "Oh um, I was getting everything prepped and ready for today. Today we are going to do experimental trials with our first metal, tin."

"Why tin? What do you mean by trials? Like we are going to make a sentient being today. What if he goes haywire and starts destroying the lab?"

"That's why you are here. You will be here to prevent the sentient being from malfunctioning," Magnus rebutted automatically.

So Magnus led Victor to the seven responsometers and grabbed a random one out the seven. "So each responsometer has an artificial intelligence inside the core that I created. It won't activate and come alive until it infuses with metal chosen for it. To answer your question early I chose tin because we have to start somewhere. It was a choice of why not start there?"

Dr. Magnus then raced outside of his lab to another larger room filled with cryogenic containers. Victor went over to look inside of one the containers. He was relieve to see that the container was not holding a sleeping human. But instead was holding a liquid form of metal. This specific metal he was looking at was platinum.

"Over here Victor," Magnus yelled for Victor's attention.

Magnus stood next to a container that he assumed contained the liquid form of tin. As both men were standing there, they both felt their hearts racing. Each had their own reason, out the two, Victor's heart was leaning towards the worries of what will happen once the doctor proceeded. He didn't know what to think he was just hoping that everything will workout.

Dr. Magnus walked over to the container of liquid tin with the responsometer. He activated it by pressing the light that was glowing when Victor first saw it. Once activated the whole orb lit up and levitated out of Dr. Magnus's hand.

Magnus open the container and the the glowing orb to the liquid. The orb submerged itself into the liquid of tin. Magnus stepped back and let the orb do its work.

As Victor saw the doctor step back he activated his cyber arm and changed it into a ray gun. He didn't know what to expect but he knew he should be ready.

As soon as the orb submerged the liquid rippled and began glowing. Sparks started coming from within the metal liquid. The glowing light grew faster with every rippling pulse. Faster and faster until it stopped suddenly.

The liquid of tin started to rise and climb out of the cryo container. As all of it escaped from its containment it started to mold.

The molding of the liquid began forming into the shape of a man. After completing its transformation it looked up at both Victor and Magnus. Once it did it became scared and scurried away.

Victor ready his ray gun but Magnus gestured Victor to hold off and wait. Magnus slowly crept over to the area where the sentient hid.

As he go closer he said, "It's ok nobody is going to hurt you." After speaking to the unknown sentient he looked at Victor. Victor lowered his weapon and waited for orders.

Then it spoke and asked, "Ar… Are you sure he won't hurt me Dr. Magnus?"

Victor glanced at Magnus this time. As he did he saw Magnus nod and smile. As he did he said, "Yes you are safe my friend. Now why don't you come out and speak to us."

The sentient hesitated but finally decided to come out once he felt that Victor wasn't going to attack. As it came out both Magnus and Victor saw a silver-ish metallic figure. The newly created sentient looked as if he was a male. He was somewhat small and skinny looking. As he came into a clearer view for the both of them, he spoke again. "Hi my… my names is Tin"

:Earth 4/Veidt Enterprises, New York City, New York:

"Well where should I start Jonathan. How should I put this, I want to make this world into a better place. Where we don't need heroes like you and me. Where we can grow and adapt on our own," Adrian explained.

"How do you expect to achieve this goal of yours?"

"I have a few ideas on how to reach my goal," Adrian responded.

As Dr. Manhattan was about to ask what Adrian's plan was he noticed something hiding in the shadows of the office. "Come out and reveal yourself from the shadows."

/Aah so you did notice me. You are a intriguing being. Anyways I don't want to take up to much of your time, but I think my idea is a lot better. My idea will definitely make this world into anew. I will help you redefine the world you once knew./

After the figure spoke both Adrian and Manhattan both felt threatened by the shadowy figure. Adrian rose to show resistance but as he did the figure disappeared. Right before Adrian could process what was happening the figure reappeared and grabbed Adrian by his neck.

/I wouldn't move if I were you Dr. Manhattan./

Dr. Manhattan stopped abruptly as the figured finished speaking.

"What is it that you want?"

/Exactly as I said before I want to change your world./

"How are you going to change our world?" Manhattan asked.

/I'm going to make everything you know on this planet and changed it into my own. Im going to eradicate every human being in this planet. Every living creature will become created into my new army of parademons. This world that you once called home will become my new home. It will no longer be called Earth. From this point on, it will be known as Apokolips./


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

:Argus Labs, Beijing, China:

After both Dr. Magnus and Victor witnessed the birth of a new life form they slowly worked on communicating with him. There was only one problem with talking to this new being. It wasn't the fact of him being scared of them, he just had a frantic and scared personality over all. So it took them longer to speak with him because he thought they were going to hurt him if he said something wrong. So Magnus had to reassure him numerous times that he was safe and that nothing would hurt him.

"So what's the next step doc?" After Victor asked it made Tin curious and scared which was to be expected because that was his reaction to everything so far.

"Well we are going to continue and make more like you Tin. Our goal here is to make a team of metal men to help protect our home," Magnus responded.

"Bu… But what if these other metal men are not like me and they decide to start destroying everything in sight," Tin asked.

"That is why we have Victor here, he is here to maintain the peace and make sure that nothing goes wrong."

After clearing the air again with Tin, Both Victor and Dr. Magnus walked over to the responsometers. As Victor reached for one the devices a spark jolted out and shocked him. To Victor's astonishment it actually hurt him as if he had human skin.

After watching what happened decided to signal Victor that he would handle the responsometers so sparks wouldn't jolt out from any others.

"I got these Victor no worries."

Victor nodded his head and stepped back so the doctor could walk with freely with five responsometers. He didn't grabbed the one that shocked Victor because he didn't want to risk anything.

Dr. Magnus stood by each individual canister holding the liquid metals except for the ones that were holding copper and veridium. For he figure they could be used later on. After activating each individual devices and let them do their work with each chosen metal.

As the doctor was doing so Victor started to get dizzy and drowsy. He took a step forward towards the doctor and fell forward.

All Victor saw when he was collapsing was a glowing light from the responsometers merging with the liquid metals.

:Earth 4/Veidt Enterprises, New York City, New York:

As Adrian struggled to hold his breathe the shadowy figure spoke.

"So now that I have your full attention from the both of you. I will continue with phase one."

After the figure spoke he started to expand and surround his body around Adrian. All Dr. Manhattan could do was watch, because while this mysterious being spoke he also froze him where he stood. Watching helplessly he saw his friend disappear.

Then after completely capturing Adrian in its grasp, the mass exploded. It shot Dr. Manhattan away towards the nearest wall in the office.

Dr. Manhattan looked up and saw a newly transformed version of Adrian.

"I am no longer Adrian Veidt, you will now call me, Darkseid!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

:Argus Lab/Victor's Room/Victor's Mind

"Victor. Oh Victor. Time to wake up!"

I awoke after hearing someone yell at me. I was confused on where I was, I looked around and quickly figured out where I was. I was in my inner motherboard but I couldn't figure out how and why.

"Aah, nice of you to wake up finally Victor. We can finally start."

"Who are you?" I asked while standing up.

"You know who I am. I am your inner darkness that you shut away for no one to see. I am you."

"What, how can you be me? How is that even possible?"

"When you touched the responsometer you created me. I'm a A.I. fused with your darkness. Instead of being created by Dr. Magnus I created myself."

"Well what ever you are I can't allow you to stay in my head any longer."

"Oh that's going to be the problem because I will be staying. It is you that will be leaving."

After hearing the voice say this to me I readied my ray gun. My scanners read nothing because my attacker was just still a voice in my head.

"Where are you!" I screamed in aggravation. I started walking and still nothing happened. Then suddenly he showed himself, but the messed up thing was that he looked just like me.

"See Victor I am you but I am a better version of you. You are obsolete now, this is where I say goodbye to you Victor. I will be taking over you body now."

After he was done speaking he changed his arm into a sword-like weapon and came charging at me. I quickly jumped up and out of his blade's range. Once I was high enough I shot a few ray blasts towards his way. All of my blasts missed but I knew I couldn't stop there, I had to think of something fast. If I don't come up with anything to get rid of this copycat he will take over my body and will be game over for Dr. Magnus and his metal men.

Then out of nowhere I felt that it was to late, I felt his blade piercing through my chest. He got me with his blade and I never saw it coming. This was it this the end, I have no choice at this point. I can't move and for once I can feel everything again. As if I had a human body again I felt pain. It was strange because I miss these human-like feelings but not when its related to death. Especially since it was my death.

All I could think about now was that I failed Clark, I failed everyone. As he pulled the blade from my back I got one last glimpse at my foe before everything went dark.

:Earth 4/Veidt Enterprises, New York City, New York:

"Do you know what happens to this world? Im sorry let me rephrase that. Before I showed up and changed this world's future do you know what was supposed to happen," Darkseid said.

Dr. Manhattan was confused by what he was asked at first but he knew what the creature meant.

"I was supposed to speak with Adrian about America's future. I was to make a reactor that Adrian would then turn into a bomb that created a explosion. But this was no regular explosion it would mimic my powers and give a reason for humans to hate me and to hate heroes. I would have to some point leave this world and never come back."

"Hmm yes, what else happens along the way till the point if your departure?"

"There is death, reunion, and death again. By both close to me and those in city that I destroyed with my reactor." As Dr Manhattan said this he looked down with regret of his choice, because he already made it when he visited Adrian.

"Well now the future has been altered, and you will be given a new choice. You choice as follows is to either join me in my crusade to take over this planet, or prepare yourself for war against me."

Dr. Manhattan started to walk away and stopped abruptly to speak to his enemy one last time before the battle started.

"I can not allow you to destroy this planet Darkseid. I will do all that I can to help these people keep their home."

Dr. Manhattan looked Darkseid in his eyes before disappearing from the office room.

"You will regret this choice greatly Dr. Manhattan." After Darkseid spoke he made a dark purple-ish object appear from within his hand. He waited for a moment until the object started to beat like a heart slowly coming back to life.

"It's time to bring you back from you slumber."


End file.
